Naruto Generations
by 93574
Summary: Years after the Fourth Great Ninja War, life for Naruto and his friends has become what they had always dreamed of. Naruto has started a family with Hinata. But all is about to change for Naruto's oldest son, Ketsuo. He has been chosen by a powerful dragon of the mysterious Sanada clan! Together with help from his family and friends he hopes to control it's unrivaled power!
1. The New Generation

Naruto Generations

Chapter 1 - The New Generation

"You know you'll have to make a move sometime. You can't dodge my jutsu all day," Yumiko yelled. It was usually hard to hit someone who uses the sharingan but I had her figured out. I jumped back to catch my breath.

"Dodge this, Fire Style: Twin Fire Dragons," I shouted. Flames shot from my hands and from them emerged two fire dragons. Each dragon flew towards Yumiko.

"Come on, is that the best you've got? Ice Style: Ice Senbon," she said. I felt the temperature drop instantly. I stopped the dragons and pulled them back to my sides. Yumiko held her arms out and hundreds of thin, sharp, ice senbon formed around her. She threw her arms out and sent the senbon towards me.

"This is nothing. Fire Style:Twin Dragons River Fire," I said. Both dragons reared up and breathed intense flames. The senbon melted as they touched the flames. Both streams of fire continued towards her. Just as the flames were about to reach her, a wall of ice surrounded her. My dragons disappeared and I rushed to Yumiko. I punched the ice wall and found it was near unbreakable. I jumped back and glared at her through the ice.

"You're going to have to try harder than that. Ice Style:Glacial Break," she yelled. She clapped her hands together and the ice began to crack. Suddenly, the ice wall exploded into hundreds of ice shards. I jumped around frantically dodging shards. Yumiko jumped and brought her heel down but I blocked her. She leaned back and caught herself on her hands. She brought her legs around and tried to trip me. I jumped and punched down. She moved and I hit the ground. The earth around me was ripped up and destroyed. The dust made it hard for me to see. I could just barely make out her figure.

I slung both my arms out blowing the dust away. The wind was strong enough to knock her over. She slowly stood up and regained her footing. Yumiko glared at me. I knew she was mad at me for tearing up the training field again.

"Why do you always have to break everythi..." I grabbed her by the arm, pulled her to me, and kissed her. Her lips and body were as cold as the ice style she uses. As I wrapped my arms around her waist, she wrapped hers around my neck. She pulled her face away from me.

"You know, I can make the air a thousand below zero and I wouldn't feel it, but I can always feel your warmth," she said. Her eyes were still in the sharingan form. "I know this is all of a sudden but could you promise me something. Something that only you can do for me," she asked. Her sharingan faded away and brought forth her natural deep blue eyes.

"Yeah, what is it," I asked. She looked almost sad but somehow happy.

"If I ever feel cold, I want you to keep me warm okay," she said. She looked at me with hopeful eyes. As I stared back, I could sense something more, like there was something she wasn't telling me.

"Of course I will," I said. I don't know what she's thinking but I'm sure this won't be the last time we talk about this.

"Now come here, and warm me up," Yumiko said. She blushed and kissed me again. The effects of her jutsu wore off and the temperature returned to normal. Now her lips were moist.

"Is it possible for the two of you to keep your hands off each other," a voice said.

It was Yumiko's brother, Raikou. My sister was standing next to him.

"Give them a break. I think they look cute together," Saika said. She was wearing a silk blue dress with a golden eagle printed on the bottom half of it.

"Why are you all dressed up sis," I asked my sister.

"My boyfriend is taking me out to a new restaurant. Haji told me to look as beautiful as I possibly could, I found Raikou here and we thought we'd stop by here to see you guys," she explained.

"Oh honey, your hair looks beautiful straightened! Come here let me show you what you can do with it now," Yumiko said. She pulled Saika off to the side and started playing with her hair.

"Anyway, I need your help with something Ketsuo," Raikou asked. Lightning sparked from his hand and the look in his eyes became serious. This day was really weird so far. First, Yumiko asked me to keep her warm and now her brother wants to test his chidori.

"Why the sudden urge to test this out? You sound a lot like your dad," I said.

"There's just something I want to know and I think this is the only way I can find the answer. So can you help me," Raikou asked. He is my best friend so I know he wouldn't be asking me to do this if it wasn't important.

"Yeah, lets do this," I said. He smirked and he activated his sharingan.

"Alright Ketsuo, don't hold back. Come at me with everything you've got," He said.

Raikou and I jumped back and stared at each other. Lightning began surging from his left hand. I had a new type of rasengan at my disposal.

If he wanted me to go all out, this should do it. I began to form the rasengan in my hand. When it was completed, I used some fire chakra and the rasengan burst into flames. I could see that got Raikou excited.

"Wait, what the hell are you guys doing," Yumiko yelled. Before she could finish her sentence, Raikou and I rushed full speed towards each other. Our jutsu clashed sending flames and lightning everywhere. For a moment, I felt an urge unlike anything I've ever felt before. I began feeling murderous and when I sensed this, power surged through me. The flames raging from my rasengan intensified and I could hear a voice in my head. I stared into the fire racing around me and I thought I saw a dragon form in the flames. It roared and I could feel the jutsu starting to break. Finally, our jutsu canceled out and both of us were sent skidding across the ground. The last thing I remember was hearing that voice again. Before I could try to make out what it said, I blacked out.

Two days later...

"Naruto, I don't know what make of this," I heard a familiar voice speaking. It was Lady Tsunade. I didn't know where I was. I could barely open my eyes but I saw my mom sitting in a chair next to me. It didn't take me long to figure out I was in the leaf hospital. I could feel a breeze coming through the window. The sky was tinted orange so I knew it was late in the evening.

"He shouldn't be alive. I don't know how he could have survived. He literally had flames rush through his body. And I don't know what to make of those markings on his body. They disappeared over night and now he looks just fine. Its just a matter of finding out if he knows anything when he wakes up," Lady Tsunade explained.

What exactly happened to me? I remember a dragon and a voice but nothing else. Nobody seemed to notice that I had partially opened my eyes.

"So, what can we do," my dad asked. I could hear the concern in his voice. I could feel my mom brushing her hand gently through my hair.

"For now he seems to be healing remarkably well. We just need to keep close watch on his vitals. Don't worry, he's the Hokage's son, I think he'll be just fine." Lady Tsunade said. She left the room and my dad sat on the other side of the bed.

"Hinata, please tell me our son is going to be okay," dad said. He was acting like I was about to die but I knew that he was just scared and worried.

"Don't worry honey, he'll be fine. We just need to be here for him. I think I might be overthinking this but maybe theres more to him than we thought.," mom said.

"I think you're right, I just don't know what it is," dad said. I opened my eyes fully and tried to sit up but my entire body was racked with pain.

"Baby, don't try to move so much," mom said. She helped me sit up.

"How do you feel Ketsuo," dad asked. I could see most of the fear had left him.

"Everything hurts and I can't remember anything," I replied. Each muscle in my body pulsed with pain but it didn't hurt so much when I sat still. "What happened," I asked.

"You and Raikou clashed jutsu, something went wrong, and you blacked out. You've been like this for two days," dad answered. "We know most of the story after the kids told us, but what happened to you," he asked. My mom moved closer to me.

"Its okay honey, you can tell us if you know anything.

We just need to know if you can remember," mom said.

"Before I do, I didn't hurt Raikou did I," I asked. I was scared the know the answer.

"No, he's fine. Yumiko, Raikou, and your sisters are all worried sick about you. Yumiko especially," mom said. "They are all waiting at home for you," she added.

"So do you want to tell us what happened," dad asked.

"When our jutsu clashed I felt something," I began. I really didn't want to tell them about what I could remember. I knew it would only raise their concern.

"What did you feel," mom asked. I hesitated for a moment.

"Murderous, evil, bloodlust," I said. I paused between each word. I could see that my mom was worried. She placed her hand over her mouth.

"Why did you feel like that Ketsuo? We all know that isn't like you," dad said.

"I don't know, but I've never felt stronger. And there's more," I replied. I clenched my fists ignoring the pain shooting through my arms

"What is it baby," mom asked. I'm not entirely sure how they would react to this.

"I thought I saw a dragon form in the flames from my rasengan and I thought I heard a voice speaking to me. I couldn't make out what it said," I explained. The color on my parents faces turned ghost white and they looked scared to death. My mom's hand clenched my arm a tighter.

"Ketsuo, did you say a dragon," dad asked. His voice became dead serious.

"Yeah, dad what's this about? Why do you look so scared," I asked. I looked to my mom and she had her other hand on her chest as if she couldn't breathe. As soon as I answered my dad, he stood up and left the room.

"Mom, where is he going? What's going on," I asked. Mom looked like she wanted to tell me something. She picked up both of my hands and held them tightly.

"Baby, there's something we need to tell you but now isn't the time. You can come home tomorrow and we'll tell you then. For right now, your father and I need to talk with Sasuke and Sakura," she explained. Here voice was frantic and she was speaking fast.

"Mom, please tell me what's happening. Why are you guys acting so weird," I asked. Now I was scared and confused.

"I'm sorry baby, I can't. Not now. I have to go, I love you Ketsuo," she said. She got up and kissed my forehead. She rushed out of the room and now I was alone.


	2. The Clan of Dragons

Chapter 2 - The Clan of Dragons

It has been almost three days since I last saw Ketsuo. I know his parents have been with him ever since he arrived at the leaf hospital, but since they haven't left, I don't have any idea how he is. All these things crossed my mind as I walked to the hospital. Everyone insists that I wait but its driving me crazy wondering if he's okay.

"Hey Yumiko," I heard a voice calling for me. I turned and saw Natami running to me.

"What are you doing all the way out here Natami? Does anyone know your here," I asked her.

"I forgot to ask you something before you left," she said. She looked sad and worried. I knelt down to her.

"Sure," I said. She took my hand and put something in it. It was a small photo of Ketsuo, Saika, and Natami standing together.

"When you see him can you give that to big brother? Tell him that me and Saika miss him. And can you give him a kiss from me too," She asked. She smiled and folded my hand up.

"Yeah, I can do that for you. I know he'll be happy to hear his sisters are thinking of him," I said.

"Thank you sissy," she said happily. She hugged me tightly wrapping her arms around my neck. In the time that I've been with Ketsuo and his family, this is the first time Natami called me that. I guess she thinks of me as her sister. I've never had a sister but this made me feel really happy.

"Alright, go on home before someone misses you okay," I told her. She smiled and

ran off back to her house. I continued on my way to the hospital. I took a short cut through an ally behind Ichiraku. Just as I was about to exit the ally, I heard two people running and turned to see who it was. I just missed them as they had already rushed by. Whoever it was, they were obviously in a hurry.

I finally made it to the hospital with just enough daylight to spare. I hadn't realized how late it was. I'm probably going to have to walk home in the dark. I walked through the front doors and up to the receptionist. She looked tired and ready to go home herself.

"Yes, can I help you," she asked. At least she didn't sound as tired as she looked.

"Is it alright if I see Ketsuo," I asked. She smiled and typed something in on her computer.

"Your Yumiko, right? His girlfriend," she asked. I blushed when she called me that. I didn't know how many people knew we were together.

"Yeah, that's me," I replied. I could still feel the heat in my face.

"Go right on up, he's on the fourth floor. Room 19A," she said with a smile. I thanked her and took an elevator to the fourth floor. The elevator stopped and I began looking around for Ketsuo's room. I found his room and opened the door. I saw him standing at the window looking out. The site of him almost made me cry because the last time I saw him, we thought he was dead. He turned and saw me.

"Yumiko," he said my name as trying to assure himself that it was really me.

"Hi baby," I said. I felt tears rush down my face. We met half way and wrapped our arms around each other. My entire body was almost ready to collapse. I was so happy to see him.

"I can't believe you're okay," I said. Tears were pouring down my face.

"Yeah, they say I'll be just fine," he said. He held me tighter. He stepped back from me a little and put his hand on my face whipping away the tears.

"You don't have to cry anymore. I'm not going anywhere," he said. He stared into my eyes smiling. I kissed him on the cheek.

"That was from Natami," I told him. I gave him the picture Natami had given me earlier.

"She wanted me to give that to you and to tell you that she and Saika miss you," I said. I whipped another tear from my eye.

"And this is from me," I pulled him close and kissed him. He embraced me and I

could feel every part of his body against me. It was moments like this that I never wanted to end. I backed away from him but not enough to break our hold on each other.

"When can you come home," I asked him. I was hoping his answer would be something good.

"Tomorrow, but I think they'll let me go if I talk to them. And there's something I need to tell you," he replied. Just as he finished his sentence. Lady Tsunade stepped through the door.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize you had company. I'll come back in a few," she said.

"No that's okay. Actually, I wanted to talk to you, Granny," he said. I stepped away from Ketsuo feeling a little embarrassed.

"Let me guess, you want to know if you can go home a little early, right," she said.

"Yeah. I feel fine and I'm sure everyone else is worried sick," he said. Lady Tsunade

sighed knowing Ketsuo wouldn't give up until she let him go.

"You really are your father's son. Normally, I wouldn't let you go after everything that's happened to you. But, after carefully monitoring your body's vital signs and seeing as you've recovered in a much better condition, I'm willing to make an exception. Just don't push yourself to do to much. We still don't know if there will be any after effects to this. Also as a precaution, that jutsu you used, I'd like you not to use it anymore until we can find out if that had anything to do with this," she explained. There must have been a lot more to that incident than I thought. Is this what Ketsuo wants to talk to me about?

"Thanks, Granny," he said. He was so much like his dad. The same smile, personality, and the same never-give-up attitude.

"Yeah yeah, just remember to get plenty of rest okay," she said.

"Don't worry," he said with a slight laugh. Lady Tsunade left the room and Ketsuo looked at the picture Natami had given him.

"You know, coming close to death and being away for a long time made me realize that they make those who care about you feel the same way when you get back. I feel like I've been gone for a long time," He explained. I couldn't tell from looking at him what he must be thinking.

"None of that matters now. You're coming home. And better yet, you're coming home with me," I told him hoping he would feel better. I smiled and kissed him again. That got a grin out of him just like I knew it would. "By the way, what was it you wanted to talk to me about," I asked.

"Come on, I'll explain on the way," he said. And with that, we left the hospital.

We stepped outside to the pleasant evening air. The wind came through refreshing the senses of touch, sound and smell.

Let's go. Its gonna get dark soon," I said. We started walking and also enjoying the evening. I wrapped both my arms around his and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"So, wanna tell me what you needed to," I asked.

"Yeah. When I woke up back at the hospital, I couldn't remember anything. I could recall some small details but that's it. My parents reminded me of everything that happened. I told them about those details and when I did, dad freaked out and left immediately. When I asked mom what was going on, she refused to tell me anything. She only told me that when I came home they could tell me everything. After that, she told me

that her and my dad were going to go talk to your parents and she left," he explained.

What would my parents have to do with this?

"I'm guessing she didn't tell you why my parents were somehow involved in this," I said.

"No, not a word. I'm nervous to go home actually. From the looks on their faces, what they know and what they have to tell me can't be good. And I feel I have to do this alone," he said. He went a little pale like he was going to be sick. I tugged on his arm to get him to stop. I placed my hand on his cheek and kissed blew my hair everywhere smothering our faces. I pulled away from him and stared into his eyes.

"You should know better than to think that I wouldn't be at your side and let you go through this alone. You mean the world to me, I'd give up anything for you," I said. He stared back at me and gave a slight laugh.

"Thank you, Yumiko. I know you'll be there for me. I just feel like whatever is going on, something is bound to change," he said. We continued on in silence. It was basically night when we got home. We walked up the stairs to his house and paused a few feet from the door.

"Are you ready," I asked him. I can't imagine what must be going through his mind. Ketsuo paused before he spoke.

"I'm not sure that I could ever be ready for this. But like you said, with you at my side, everything will be okay," he replied happily. For him this must have been the happiest he's felt since the incident.

"Okay then, lets go," I said. We stepped up to the door and Ketsuo slowly opened it.

Before we could even step through the door, we were met by the gazes of our families. Ketsuo's mother and Saika all sat on the couch. My brother sat next to her and my mother next to him. Ketsuo's father was standing next to the couch closest to his wife. My father stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed close to my mother.

"Where's Natami? Isn't she a part of this too," Ketsuo asked.

"No. Shes in her room. Letting her hear any of this would only make her confused and upset," Ketsuo's mom said. If I was wondering how serious this was, I think I just got my answer.

"Ketsuo, I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't know about any of this," Raikou said. He look ashamed and disappointed in himself. My mother put her arm around his shoulder to comfort him.

"It's alright, neither of us could have expected that to happen. You're still my best

friend," he said. My father and Naruto stared at each other for a moment then looked away.

"Ketsuo, everyone here already knows what your mother and I have to tell you," Naruto said.

"We thought you were going to be here Yumiko, but the fact that you're with Ketsuo makes this a lot harder," my father said. I couldn't tell if he meant that by our relationship or by us showing up here together.

"You have just as much to do with this as Ketsuo does," Naruto said.

"Listen kids, were sorry for all the panic and worry we caused you lately, but when we tell you this, things won't be the same anymore," Hinata said. She looked so sad and depressed. My mother had the same look.

"Well lets get to it then," Ketsuo said. I think he had lost his patience. We stepped inside and closed the door.

"A few months before any of you were born," Hinata began, "an elderly man visited your father and I. Neither of us knew who he was or where he was from. He was very polite and said he wanted to speak with us. The three of us sat down and he began to talk. He told us his name was Kyoto. He said that in sixteen years an event would happen, a very specific event," she continued. Suddenly, we heard someone knocking on the door. Ketsuo turned and opened the door but there was no one there. Then we heard a voice.

"Down here young man," the voice said. Ketsuo and I looked down to see a very

short elderly man with a walking stick. He was bald but had a long, straight, gray beard that almost touched the ground. He wore a red silk robe with a golden print covering it.

"Who are you," Ketsuo asked. The old man stepped inside as if he lived here.

"All in good time lad. But for now, I think your family has questions that only I can answer," he said.

"Its been sixteen years, ," Hinata said. This must be the man she spoke of.

"Ah yes, my dear. It has been quite some time. How are the two of you," Kyoto asked. He treated them like old friends.

"Those things you told us to watch for have all come to light. For sixteen years we've been waiting for this," Naruto said. Kyoto stepped inside.

"Yes I know. That is why I am here to answer all your questions. But first, could someone get me a chair? It was quite the walk here," Kyoto said. He didn't seem to notice how awkward each of us felt yet he appeared completely carefree. Naruto brought him a chair from the dinning room. He sat it in front of the couch so he was able to face everyone. Ketsuo and I stood behind him. Kyoto looked to Ketsuo and I.

"Ah, you must be their son. If you don't mind, come with me," he said. He began walking towards the chair and Ketsuo followed him. Kyoto hopped into the chair and Ketsuo stood to the right next to him.

"My dear, what is your name? I feel you and I will have to be acquainted," he asked me.

"Yumiko Uchiha," I told him.

"Oh my, an Uchiha girl! Last I heard, the Uchiha clan had been whipped out. If you would please come and stand next to me," he said. I walked to the other side of the chair

as he asked.

"Now then, I'd like to apologize for all the mystery and confusion. I know this hasn't been easy for any of you. From looking at each of you, I can tell you all know what is going on. Ketsuo and Yumiko don't know anything yet do they," he said.

"No, Naruto and I told everyone else, we just don't know how to tell the kids," Hinata said.

"When last I came here, I told you what I thought I should. I didn't tell you everything. I was saving the whole story for this day. I kept this from you because I believe that your family would be safer not knowing," he said.

"Could you tell us the whole story then," Naruto asked.

"Yes. Let me begin. My name is Kyoto Sanada. Have any of you ever heard of the Sanada," he asked. He looked around the room to confused faces.

"I expected as much. Sanada is a name that has been long forgotten to the passages of time. I am the last member of that clan. The Sanada were always a small group but they were feared by all other clans," he explained.

"What were they feared for," I asked.

"They were feared for their control of fire style ninjutsu. They were the first clan to utilize fire style chakra nature," he said. Faces around the room light up with surprise.

"Just how old is this clan," my father asked. He looked petrified.

"Hmm, I have seen documents predating times long before that of the Sage of Six

Paths," he said. This clan was near two thousand years old. How is it possible that he is the last member? Everyone's eyes were wide open and we all had the same look of confusion and surprise on our faces.

"Because they could control fire so well, other clans began to fear the Sanada. Many others from that time said that the clan's leader was a descendant of a dragon. Of course there is no way to know if that is true," he continued, "The Sanada also had the ability to summon forth incredible amounts of power. So much so that this ability was forbidden by the clan leader. Eventually, the Sanada developed a way to control their destructive power. This created the Dragon Style ninjutsu. This harnessed their powers and manifested in the form of dragons and fire," he went on explaining further of what the Sanada was capable of. With each word he spoke, he only caught our attention more and more.

"One day, a rival clan leader challenged the Sanada clan leader. The rival clan was said to be the first to use ice style. There are no documents clearly stating who this rival clan was. In any case, a battle ensued. They say that this battle raged on for many days and nights. In the end, when the rival clan was about to defeat the Sanada clan leader, he released all his power at once. Doing so created what I believe to be the origin of the tailed beasts. He created a dragon of pure hatred and destructive fire power. This dragon was now a part of the Sanada. Ultimately, the Sanada defeated the rival clan. Years passed and the Sanada went unchallenged and were proclaimed the most powerful clan for generations. From then on, they were known as the clan of dragons," his story of the battle was finished. I couldn't believe all the things I heard. I looked around the room and I could tell that everyone was speechless. I looked to Ketsuo who was the only one that didn't seem as concerned.

"I'm sorry for rambling on like this. I know this must be very shocking to you all," Kyoto said. No one could speak a word.

"What happened to the Sanada clan leader," I asked. No one else would speak.

"When the Sanada clan leader's life was nearing it's end, he decided to pass on the power of the dragon he had created. Due to the destructive power, he performed a special sealing jutsu that used his blood. It was known only to him. The purpose of the blood sealing jutsu was to keep the dragons power within the Sanada clan. When the clan leader passed away, the jutsu activated. The dragon was removed from him and was sealed in a celestial realm. The idea behind this was so that the dragon was the only one who could break the sealing jutsu. However, the only way it could do so was to choose one among the Sanada clan who was strong enough to wield it's power," he explained. The room was still dead silent. All eyes were on Kyoto. Everyone was holding their breath waiting for more. What did all of this have to do with Ketsuo? It didn't look like anyone was going to speak up so I guess I'll ask the questions.

"So this dragon, has it picked someone else," I asked. I was anticipating his answer.

"Yes my dear. It has. For over fifteen-hundred years, the dragon did not choose anyone. No one even in the Sanada clan was deemed by the dragon to be worthy enough to wield it's power," he said. This seemed to calm everyone down a little. The shock and awe on everyone's faces died down to an interested look. We all wanted to know just how powerful this dragon was and who it chose to give it's power to.

"Just how powerful is this dragon," I asked eagerly awaiting his reply.

"It was written in the scrolls that the dragon's power was purely destructive. It was apparently able to breathe fire that could lay waist to entire nations and a single wingbeat could create tornado's and tsunami's. A crack of it's tail would crush mountains.

However, this supposedly happened nearly two thousand years ago. I'm unsure if it could do any of those things," Kyoto said.

"Can you tell us who it chose," I asked. This would probably be the last thing I asked him.

"Yes. Naruto, Hinata, the dragon chose your son," he said.


	3. I Love You

Chapter 3 - I Love You

I looked to him and his eyes must have popped out of his head. He was shaking a lot.

"How is that even possible? I thought you said that it could only chose someone from

this dead clan," Naruto yelled. Hinata rushed to Ketsuo's side.

"I do not know how this could happen but if you don't believe me, let me show you," he told Naruto. He began forming hand signs quickly. He finished and looked to Ketsuo.

"Now my boy, this may sound strange but please remove your shirt," he asked him. Ketsuo looked to his mom and she gave a slight nod to do it. Ketsuo removed his shirt revealing his toned body. I noticed he looked better than he did before he was in the hospital. He looked more muscular and seeing this gave me a funny feeling.

"If you would please stand in front of me and face everyone," he asked. Ketsuo did as he asked and turned to face everyone.

"Now, close your eyes," He told him. He closed his eyes and stood perfectly still. Kyoto held out his hand and placed it on Ketsuo's lower back. His entire body began to glow with a red light. At the same time, black markings appeared all over him. The patterns mirrored each other on each half of his body. The markings covered him and seemed to form an exoskeleton. Ketsuo's mom stepped back and almost tripped but Naruto caught her and helped her sit back down on the couch.

"Now, you may all want to hold on to something," Kyoto said. What is he planning on doing? Everyone was now more alert and hopefully we were ready for whatever was supposed to happen next. "Now Ketsuo, open your eyes," he said. Ketsuo opened his eyes and a small shock wave pulsed from him. Each of us was pushed back except for Kyoto. I fell to the floor but my father came to me and helped me up. Ketsuo's eyes had changed

dramatically. The whites of his eyes have turned red and his blue eyes were now black with a red design where his pupil should be. His pupil looked like a double edged scythe

and made an evil looking S shape. Ketsuo himself looked ready to destroy everything.

"Old man Kyoto, what the hell was that? What did you do to me," Ketsuo shouted. He was suddenly terrifying.

"I wanted to show you all the influence of the dragon. I also wanted to show you a small portion of it's power. Just opening your eyes was enough to push everyone. The jutsu I used allowed me to tap into your power just enough to show you what the dragon's influence over you looks like," he explained. The marks slowly began to fade away from his body and his eyes returned to normal. Ketsuo grabbed his shirt and put it back on.

"Now then, lets all settle down for a minute before we continue," Kyoto said.

"Everyone, I'm sorry," Ketsuo said. His mom came up to him and put her hand on his cheek.

"It's okay, everyone's fine," she reassured him. She pulled him to her and hugged him. Ketsuo clearly felt terrible as if it was his fault.

Hinata stepped away from her son. Natami must have felt the shockwave because she came out of her room.

"Saika, is big brother okay," she asked. She definitely felt the pulse. It's weird, but it surprises me that she feels that pulse and she's worried about Ketsuo and not what ever that wave was. For the first time since this conversation began, Ketsuo smiled when he saw his little sister.

"Yeah, come on out Natami. Ketsuo wants to see you," Saika answered. Natami

rushed out from behind the corner and her face lit up when she saw Ketsuo. She ran to him and jumped into his arms. She wrapped her arms as tight as she could around his

neck. He wrapped his arms around her. She pulled away from him and saw Kyoto.

"Brother, who is that," Natami asked. Ketsuo sat her down as her gaze was fixed on Kyoto. Ketsuo knelt next to her.

"I am Kyoto Sanada, and who are you little lady," he asked. Hinata was right, he was very polite and friendly with everyone.

"I'm Natami Uzumaki and I'm brother's and Saika's little sister," she said.

"What a pretty name for a pretty girl. You look just like your mother. Both Ketsuo and Saika are lucky to have you looking after them," he said. Watching this moment between Kyoto and Natami was heart warming. I glanced around the room and everyone had a little smile on their face.

"I have something for you young lady," Kyoto said. He put his hand behind his back and a small flash of red light illuminated for a moment. He took his hand out and in his palm he held a red crystal. I haven't seen something this beautiful before. The crystal levitated and gave off a low red glow.

"Here you go dear. Give me your hand," he said. Natami had the biggest smile on her face I think any of us had ever seen. She held out her hand and the crystal floated over to her and levitated in her palm.

"Look mommy, its so pretty," Natami said. She ran to her mother and showed it to her.

"It's very pretty honey," Hinata said. Natami ran back to Kyoto.

"Thank you ! I'll keep it forever," she said happily. She hugged him tightly.

"Hoho, your welcome dear," he said. She ran back to her mother and sat next to her.

Hinata put her arm around her daughter.

"Now then, Yumiko my girl, I have a few questions for you," he said.

"Okay," I replied. I'm curious about what he wants to know from me. Ketsuo stood up and looked to me.

"Can you use the sharingan," he asked.

"Yes, I can," I replied quickly.

"How far has it progressed," he asked next. I activated my sharingan showing him it was complete in both of my eyes.

"Oh my, you must be quite skilled. May I see you hand please," he asked. I gave him my hand and he held it with both of his.

"You are quite cold dear. Hmm, I sense in you a power unlike those I have sensed in other Uchiha. Normally, I can feel fire or heat, but in you, your power is ice and cold. But it is not evil. No, like ice, it is pure," he said. He let go of my hand.

"Now I must ask you a very important question. I want you to answer it honestly because your answer will decide whether or not Ketsuo survives what is to come," he said. The room fell silent. I was a little shocked that no one spoke up in protest over that statement. I guess I should be more understanding of this considering everything we've been told.

"Whatever it is, I'll answer it," I said trying to keep my cool.

"Very well, Yumiko Uchiha, do you love Ketsuo Uzumaki," he asked.

Everyone's eyes were fixed on me. I wasn't ready for that. I felt heat in my face. I can't think of a time when I blushed this badly. Ketsuo and I have been together for two years

but we haven't said those words to each other. Most people just assume we are in love. I know my feelings for him are strong but we haven't even expressed our feelings physically other than kissing. I've wanted to show Ketsuo how I feel through much more than that for the longest time. But I need to answer this now. Their was a long pause before I made up my mind.

"Yes... Ketsuo, I love you. With all I am and all I ever will be," I said. I looked to Ketsuo instead of Kyoto when I said this. Ketsuo stared at me speechless, his face red and shocked.

"Now that's an honest answer," Kyoto said. I'm hoping that this was the last of his questions. I'm not sure how much more of this I can take.

"I think that is enough for one day. There is much for all of you to ponder and discuss. I thank you Lady Hinata and your husband for your hospitality. I will take my leave now. I will return in a few days when everything has settled down," Kyoto said. He didn't sound happy like he did when he came here. He formed a hand sign and in a cloud of smoke, he disappeared. The room was completely silent. I have never felt so awkward in my life.

"Ketsuo, please sit down. We need to go over all of this," Naruto asked. Ketsuo looked down and I couldn't see his eyes through his black hair. I saw a tear rush down his face. Without a word, Ketsuo turned and opened the door.

"You can't leave yet, Ketsuo," My father said to him. He didn't even turn to face my

father. He raced out the door and into the night. I looked out the door and saw him running down the street. I tried to yell for him but he didn't stop. Hinata came up behind

me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Its okay Yumiko, he just needs time to be alone," she said.

"I can't do that! I'm sorry but I made him a promise that I wouldn't let him go through this alone," I shouted.

"Yumiko, please try to calm down, this isn't helping," my mother asked.

"No, I'm going! If no one will help me, then I'll do this on my own," I yelled back. I could barely contain my anger. I ran out the door leaving everyone behind.

It was now dark outside. The skies were cloudy and it felt like it was going to rain any minute now. I heard thunder in the distance. As I ran, I felt the cool night air rushing over my skin. It felt so good to be out of his house and away from all those problems. At least for a while. I searched everywhere for Ketsuo but I couldn't find him. It started to rain lightly at first then it got heavier. There was one place I could look and that was the training field. I rushed there as fast as I could. My cloths were soaking wet and it didn't look like it was going to let up or get any better. I finally made it to the training field where I found Ketsuo knelt down in front of the lake. I walked up behind him.

"Hey baby," I said. I didn't want to say anything about what happened earlier should it set him off again.

"What are you doing here," he said. His voice was low and sounded weak.

"I came here to find you. I made you a promise that I wouldn't let you go through

any of this alone," I said. He stood up and turned to face me.

"Yumiko, is it true what you said? That you love me," he asked. He looked me in the eyes.

"When Kyoto asked me, everyday of my life with you went through my mind. Ketsuo, you and I have been there for each other since we were kids. I've always felt something more between us. I've loved you for as long as I can remember. I just never knew how to say it. I show you that I like you and that I want to be with you when I kiss you. But I want to show you that I love you and I think there is only one way I can do that," I answered. Every word I spoke was how I truly felt about him.

"I don't know what to say," he said.

"You don't have to say anything," I said. I walked to him and wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him like I hadn't kissed him before. His arms slowly made their way around my waist. He squeezed me and I could feel his excitement. I could taste the rain water on his lips. Lightning cracked in the distance but it was close enough to light up the sky above us. I pulled away from him.

"I do love you. More and more everyday and I want to show you just how much I love you. Come on, we're going to my house," I said. I basically dragged him back with me. He tried to get me to reconsider, but I told him we were doing this. We made it back to my house and we were both surprised to find that no one was here. I pushed him up stairs and I kicked open my bedroom door. Ketsuo was hesitant at first but I was very persuasive. I yanked him into the room and kissed him fiercely. We fell on my bed and I remembered our cloths were still wet. I didn't care because I knew our cloths wouldn't be

on much longer anyway. First, he slid his hands up my shirt then he pulled it off me. Now I was only wearing a white bra. I continued kissing him while pulling his shirt off. He literally ripped my bra off when I told him to remove it. A few seconds later, I could see

all of our cloths scattered everywhere. Then things started to slow down a little. I pulled my sheets over him just enough that we were not completely under them.

"You know we don't have anything to be safe with right? Are you sure you wanna do this," he asked.

"Of course I'm sure. I prefer my first time to be the whole experience. I'm ready," I said softly. I'll never forget the feeling of being as close to someone as this. He made soft slow motions at first so we could get used to it. Already my breathing was getting faster.

"How does it feel," he asked.

"It hurts a little, but it feels good," I replied. I pulled him to me and kissed him. He added a little more pressure and went farther. I felt that I needed to move myself around more so I rolled us over so I was on top. As I positioned myself, I could feel him going farther into me. I moved my hips around and found that this felt much better.

"Yumiko, I don't think I'm going to last much longer. We might want to stop now," he said. He placed his hands on my waist as if trying to guide or stop me. I wanted to go on so I added pressure to my regular motions. He quickly moved his hands sliding them down my legs.

"Yumiko, I can't keep this up much longer. I'm going to lose it," he said. Both of us had about reached our limit.

"We're not stopping now. If you're going to do it, then do it. I want you to.," I said

still moving around. I placed my hands on his chest and tried to only move my lower

body up and down.

"Are you sure? I hope you know all of the things that could happen if I do," he said.

"Yes, I'm sure. Baby, I wouldn't ask you to do this if I wasn't. Please just do it, otherwise I'll make you," I said. I'm not sure if it's possible but I think I turned myself on a little more. He gave me a slight nod to assure me that he understood what I wanted. From this point on, I knew that we wouldn't be talking anymore until this was finished. Finally, when I knew we wouldn't be able to go on, he thrust me hard a few times making us both do the same thing. I fell on top of him breathing heavily. I rolled off and when I placed my legs together, it felt really wet and I knew that was from me. I could also feel what Ketsuo did.

"Did you..." Ketsuo began to say but I answered him before he could finish his sentence.

"Uh huh," I replied. I lied down on Ketsuo's arm as he wrapped it around me. I placed my hand over his chest half hugging him. I looked to him and his gaze met mine.

"Thank you for this. It was everything I could have hoped for," I said. I kissed him gently. He gave a slight laugh and closed his eyes. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder quickly falling asleep.


	4. Meant To Be

Chapter 4 - Meant To Be

I woke up and saw it was still raining. I lied still for a few minutes watching it. Every now and again I'd see a flash of lightning in the distance along with some thunder. The skies were unusually dark for this time of day. I looked around the room and realized it

was Yumiko's room. For a moment, I wondered why I was here but after seeing our cloths scattered on the floor I remembered last night. I turned and saw Yumiko was still asleep. I decided not to wake her but I watched her for minute. She looked really cute sleeping.

"Are you watching me sleep," she asked. Her eyes were still closed but she must have felt me moving around a little.

"Yeah, you look really cute when you're asleep," I said. She sat up a little and leaned on her arm she was lying on.

"Good morning baby," she said softly. She put her hand on my cheek and kissed me. I rolled over on top of her and wrapped my arms around her. I could feel her hands and fingers gently rubbing my back. She stopped and looked at me.

"You know, I'm gonna have to get new bed sheets right," Yumiko said. Her face turned a little red and she grinned knowing why she would have to.

"I know," I replied laughing a little. For a moment, we stared at each other adoringly. "I love you Yumiko," I said. That was the first time I had said that to her since Kyoto had asked her if she did.

"I love you too," she said back. She pulled me back to her and kissed me. She rolled us over so she was on top. I rubbed my hands down her back and it kinda straightened her hair. It went clear down to her lower back. Realizing this, I thought I'd be playful. I slid my hand over her butt and that made her shiver a little.

"Are you going to squeeze it or just feel it all day," she asked still kissing me. I could tell this was turning her on. I squeezed her and she slid her legs up closer to me.

"You know, the next time we have sex, you should smack it more often," she said. I didn't know she was so adventurous when it came to sex.

"Sure," I said laughing. We both sat up. Because it was dark the first time, I couldn't

see her chest.

all that well. I knew she had big boobs but seeing them in the daylight, I stared at them for a minute. I looked away feeling a little ashamed.

"It's okay to look at me like that," she said. She grabbed them and scooted closer to me. She was so carefree now that we had sex. She acted like we've done this a hundred times.

"I know, I'm just so used to seeing you with cloths on," I said. As a guy, I always thought that when I had sex, I'd be more like Yumiko. She really didn't care how I looked at her. She spread her legs and sat across my lap. Her boobs were now almost smothering my face.

"Well now you can get used to seeing me like this," she said seductively. She kissed me and I could feel myself getting excited. Apparently, she could feel it too.

"Mmm, do you want to play some more," she asked me in a sexy voice. She grabbed me and started rubbing it. I didn't even try to stop her. It felt so good. Suddenly, I felt the tip of it get warm and wet.

"Wait. Are you sure you want to do this again," I asked.

"Yeah, we already went all the way once, what difference would it make now," she replied. Before I could say anything, she sat herself down on it sending pleasure through me. She started moving her hips up and down without taking off any pressure. I decided to arouse her more by smacking her ass. She yelped a little and her breathing got faster. She was panting and moaning. I wrapped my arms around her and began lifting her up and down. I could feel that this made me go farther in. Yumiko felt it too because she was

almost screaming. I kept her in this motion for at least ten minutes.

"Is that your G-spot," I asked. I felt weird asking these questions despite knowing how all of this sex stuff worked.

"Oh hell yes baby," she yelled loudly. I'm guessing that by this point, if someone was in the house, they would have come up here by now. I looked at her and though I was enjoying every second of this, I think she was having more fun than I was. I didn't see the point in telling her I was just about finished so I just sat there waiting for us both to wrap this up. Suddenly, I felt everything get really wet and she also felt warmer inside. I knew I was done so I thrusted her as hard as I could a couple times and she grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. She sat still on me breathing hard and fast like I was.

"Wow, babe, I think that was probably the best sex we'll ever have," she said through panting breaths.

"I think you're right," I replied. I hugged her and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Sorry for getting a little wild on you," she said.

"No, it's fine. I liked it," I said. I never would have thought she had a side like that.

"I think we should probably get cleaned up and head over to your house. I'm sure everyone's wondering where we are," she said. She got off of me and she picked up all of our still wet cloths. She placed them over the heat vent below her window.

"I know they won't be dry but we need to shower and then you can dry them off,"

she said. We both showered, careful not to get our hair to wet so as to put on the illusion that we had been in the rain. We didn't use any body wash either. Hopefully the water

would be enough to remove the odd scent of sex off of us. I never knew sex had any kind of smell to it. We couldn't change cloths because then everyone would know we would be lying about where we were. I was able to use fire chakra to heat up my body and dry our cloths enough that it looked like we were outside all night. Yumiko pulled all of her sheets off her bed and threw them into a corner. Her sheets were white and they were covered with our "stains" and it might be hard to explain what that is or where it came from. Yumiko said the sheets wouldn't be a problem because she needed to wash them anyway.

"Well, I think this is about as convincing as we're going to get," Yumiko said. We studied each other looking for anything that might give us away.

"I think we're good to go," I said. With that we left her house and headed for mine. We stepped outside and it was still raining but not as hard. Despite the weather, the wind that blew this morning wasn't cold. It felt nice against my skin. Yumiko and I didn't talk much on our way over to my house. Only a few minutes away, I thought we should come up with a story explaining why we were gone all night.

"Yumiko, I think we need to come up with something," I said.

"All we have to do is walk in and try not to give off the fact that we're lying about where we were. Just let me do the talking okay," she said quickly. It sounds to me like something is bothering her. I won't say anything now because in a few minutes, I'll have to deal with the conversation from last night. We approached the door to my house and paused.

"Ready to do this," I asked quietly. Yumiko gave me a slight nod and I opened the

door. We stepped inside and just like I thought, everyone was still here. My mom rushed to us hugging us both tightly.

"We were worried sick about the two of you. Ketsuo, what happened," she asked me.

"I found him at the training field when I left to look for him. He was upset and confused about everything Kyoto said yesterday. I stayed up with him through the night," Yumiko said. I suppose that was our explanation for not coming back here.

"Then I guess that's the reason you smell like rain water right," Sasuke asked. Of all the people I was wondering if we could lie to, it was her father. So far, I was impressed with our efforts to hide out secret. I guess everyone was none the wiser.

"I guess so," Yumiko said with a small laugh.

"Son, I'm sorry to have tried to get you to talk about everything. I should have known it would be hard for you to hear all that," my dad said.

"Its okay. I'm fine now. But you're right, that was a lot to handle," I replied.

"The rest of us stayed up all night discussing everything," Saika said.

"When you're ready to talk about anything, just let us know," Sakura said. No one appeared angry at me for just leaving like that. I guess its time to face this.

"I'm sorry I worried you all again. Knowing all of this gave me a lot to think about," I said.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you mom, or Hinata," Yumiko said.

"Why are you kids apologizing for? If anyone is sorry its, us," my mom said.

"We should have known how that would make you feel," Sakura added. It looked like we all had something to apologize for. I hope that talking abut the rest of this can be

this easy.

"So, what do you all think," I asked. I wasn't speaking to anyone specifically. I just wanted someone to answer.

"After talking about everything, we decided we wouldn't come to any decisions until we know all the details," Sasuke said.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"Before Kyoto left, he asked Yumiko a series of questions that I found rather odd. We know that she plays just as much a role in this as you but we don't know what it is," he explained. I can't imagine what Yumiko has to do with any of this.

"So until we know for sure what Yumiko's part is, we can't really do anything. And Kyoto still has things to tell us. We won't know everything until he comes back," my mom said.

"The only thing we do know is that, for whatever reason, that dragon he spoke of was somehow able to choose you," Sakura added.

"Well, what do we do about that then? I'm not even sure I'd be able to control it," I said hearing my own doubt in my voice.

"I guess we'll have to help you learn how to control it. But since we don't have any idea what this dragon can do, its risky," dad said.

"I think its best we don't try anything until Kyoto returns. If anyone could train you on how to use this power, he would have to know something," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke's right. There's nothing we can do until Kyoto can be here to help," mom said. The only question on my mind is: What can this dragon really do?

"So what can we do until then," I asked. I was happy to think that we might not have to deal with any of this right away.

"Lets just leave this between us and go on about our days until Kyoto arrives," Sakura suggested. That had to be the best thing I'd heard all day.

"I agree," my mom added.

So from then on, we didn't speak about it for several days. Yumiko and I spent all our free time together and explored our new activity. I spent a whole day with my family. We traveled to a beautiful spot where my dad said he proposed to my mom years ago. It was a luscious grass plain that stretched as far as the eye could see. There was a small hill with a single tree on it. The sun was shining and the wind was blowing a pleasant breeze. One day, I'm going to bring Yumiko here. I know she'd enjoy this. Natami wanted to spend time with Yumiko and I so we took her with us when we went for a walk, which we did all the time. Saika and Yumiko would often get together and talk about whatever it is girls talk about. Raikou and I would train together practicing our jutsu. We were careful not to clash any of them though lest we have another incident. For the first time in a long while, we were all happy and enjoying our lives.

Four days later...

Four days had passed since Kyoto paid us a visit. Every evening for the past two days, Yumiko and her family would come over and wait with us for a while. We didn't know when to expect Kyoto to come by. Finally, one quiet evening, we were all together in my house waiting. We heard a knock at the door. I opened the door and there he was.

"Ah its good to see you all again," Kyoto said happily. We all greeted him and Natami gave him a big hug.

"How have you all been," he asked. We each explained that over the past four days, we had been doing well.

"That's good to hear," he said.

"What about you, Kyoto? What have you been up to," Sakura asked.

"Me? I;ve been pondering over some things and reading some old scrolls I found," he said. I was always impressed by how laid back he was.

"Kyoto, I think its time we talk about the rest of our conversation," Sasuke said.

"Yes, I believe I left you all with more questions than answers," he admitted. My only hope is that this time, things go smoother.

"You asked Yumiko questions regarding the sharingan. What does that or her have to do with Ketsuo," Sasuke asked. He clearly didn't want to waste anymore time.

"Very well, allow me to explain. I'm sure that you've discussed the matter of Ketsuo's power and how to use it correct," he said.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied.

"The only person who could possibly train him is me. But in order to ensure that his training progresses, Yumiko must awaken her mangekyou sharingan," Kyoto said. I've never heard of that sharingan before. I wonder if Yumiko knows what it is or if she's even heard about it herself?

"What would that accomplish? I doubt she'd even be able to use that anyway," Sasuke said.

"You are right about that. Yumiko is only half Uchiha. The fact that she has the usual sharingan is a miracle. But to answer your question, the mangekyou is vital to this training because it would be able to help me further suppress the dragons power should it get out of hand," Kyoto explained.

"I have the mangekyou. Couldn't I just do it," Sasuke asked.

"Unfortunately, No, it wouldn't work. You see, according to the old stories regarding dragon clan, the Sanada clan leader had a female counterpart. In other words, he was in love with someone. The reason I asked Yumiko if she loved him wasn't out of curiosity. She is essentially the other half of Ketsuo. Ketsuo's mind is linked with the dragon and because of all the time they have spent together, the dragon sees her as it's female counterpart," Kyoto explained. Yumiko and I looked at each other and we could tell we both felt awkward.

"So what you're telling us is that my daughter and Ketsuo are supposed to be together," Sasuke asked confirming he understood.

"I understand that this sounds confusing. I do not fully understand it myself, but yes that is the way it must be," he said. Sasuke was silent after that.

"So let me get this straight. Yumiko needs to have the mangekyou in order to help with Ketsuo's training," my mom asked.

"Yes, my dear, I can't make any clearer than that. This training would be unlike any other. Even I do not know the true extent of Ketsuo's power. I have a special jutsu that would allow me to restrain the dragon's power, but only for a time. For Ketsuo to regain any level of control, Yumiko would have to use the Tsukuyomi and enter his mind. Once the dragon sees it's female counterpart, he must succumb to her will," Kyoto explained.

"So when I use the dragon's power, she would be able to control me," I asked. This all sounded to weird for me.

"Not quite. She can only control the dragon but not you. That is why she is a part of this," he said.

"You said you had scrolls containing all this information," Saika asked.

"Yes. Perhaps if we decide to go this path, then you and anyone else who comes along could read through them. Maybe then you will all have a better understanding," he said.

"So if Ketsuo trains with you what will we have to do," dad asked. I know if I do this training, he will definitely help out.

"Before we even think about training him, Yumiko must be able to use the mangekyou sharingan. That is assuming she has the potential to do so," Kyoto said.

"Dad, what exactly is the mangekyou sharingan," Yumiko asked.

"I'll explain later. For now, Naruto, I think we should decide what to do," my father said. Suddenly, everything started to shake. A few seconds later it turned into an earthquake. An explosion further jolted the rest of us. I was just barely able to look out the window and saw flames and smoke.


End file.
